Dark Mirror
by White Wizard Aron Figaro
Summary: The Digidestined find that there is a mirror to their universe, where their counterparts are the characters from the hentai "Dark Digidestined". *NOTE: Contains mild/medium sexual content, nothing explicit because I HATE HENTAI* There is no hentai in this


Dark Mirror  
By White Wizard Aron Figaro  
  
Yolei and Ken looked up at the setting sun, and smiled at each other. Ken was   
wondering, after the defeat of Arukenimon, what would come next. Yolei was focused   
simply on Ken, and how much she loved to be by his side.   
  
"We should be going, it's getting late. Your parents will kill me if I bring you   
home late!" Ken said to Yolei, as he started to walk down the road to her apartment   
building.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Yolei sighed, "it's late, we should both get home. I had a   
great time tonight, Ken."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
As they arrived at Yolei's apartment, Yolei opened the door and the pair stepped   
inside. "Would you like something before you get going?" Yolei said to Ken.  
  
"No, no, that's alright. I need to be going," Ken said, and Yolei gave him a   
goodnight kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door.  
  
"She really loves me, doesn't she?" Ken thought to himself as he walked out of   
the building. "I wonder why that is? What does she see in me, of all people? I figured it   
would be Davis, or even perhaps Izzy, but me? Why?" He continued on in his own mind   
until he arrived at home.   
  
Wormmon jumped into his arms as soon as he walked into the room, and asked   
him how his date went.  
  
"It went very well, Wormmon. I still don't understand why she has these feelings   
for me, but I seem to feel the same way about her." Ken said to the digimon in his arms.  
  
"That's good Ken. I'm glad," Wormmon said, "Let's go to sleep now, Ken."  
  
"Good idea, Wormmon, good idea," Ken replied, and with that, the pair went off   
to bed.  
  
That night, Ken had a horrible and disturbing dream, where a black shadow took   
Yolei from his arms, but the shadow looked exactly like him. He could hear her screams   
echoing through his mind for the rest of the night, and didn't get a wink of sleep. He   
knew that something very evil was coming, but he didn't know what.  
  
The next morning, Ken awoke to find an e-mail waiting for him from Yolei.   
  
Dear Ken,  
Just saying hello, see you at school! I'm really glad we're going to the   
same school now, because we can see each other even more!  
With undying love,  
-Yolei  
  
"That's sweet…" Wormmon said, after reading the short letter.  
  
"Yeah…I can't wait to see her!" Ken said, excited. He then got ready for school,   
ate his breakfast, and headed off to school.   
  
After school, T.K. and Kari were supposed to walk home with Yolei and Ken, but   
Yolei and Ken had disappeared, probably running off somewhere to be alone, and Tai   
and Sora had probably done something similar. The Digidestined then went home, to plan   
tomorrow's trip to the Digital World.  
  
Ken's dreams were plagued again by the invading black shadow, the same as   
before. He could feel Yolei's pain as she was being taken into the darkness…  
  
"Aaah!" Ken screamed as he woke up covered in sweat. What he had just   
seen…it was so twisted, so evil…what that evil shadow had done to his love…it was too   
much. He had to find out what was causing this! He had to! He realized then as well that   
he did love Yolei…that the two of them were meant to be together…he had to protect   
her. He jumped out of bed, dressed quickly, ate breakfast, and opened the portal to the   
Digital World. He would meet the Digidestined in the Digital World, right after he sorted   
a few things out.  
  
Yolei looked around her, and then saw Ken appear not more than two hundred   
feet away. She ran toward him, shouting his name, "Ken! Hey! It's me, Yolei!" and when   
she got to him, she gave him a big hug.   
  
"Yolei! What on earth are you doing here so early?" Ken asked, and looked her   
over. She was not exactly wearing what she usually was…she was wearing a pair of very   
short shorts and a low-cut tank top that really showed off her figure. "What on earth are   
you wearing? Yeesh…I've never seen you wear anything THAT skimpy before…"  
  
"What's the matter, don't you like it?" She said, giving him a coy look.  
  
"What's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!" Ken exclaimed, backing   
away.  
  
"What do you mean? It's me! Yolei! Who did you think it was, and evil Digimon!   
Get with it, Ken! I just wanted to do something you might have liked…" Yolei said, a   
tear running down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yolei, you just took me off guard with that outfit. Don't worry about   
it, but please, avoid wearing something like that again, okay?" Ken told her.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just take it off right here then!" Yolei said, a smirk creeping   
across her face as she began to take her top off.  
  
"Ack! Yolei, what's gotten into you! Get your clothes back on! I'm calling the   
others!" Ken said, and he sent e-mail to T.K. and the others.  
  
"It's an e-mail from Ken!" Yolei said to the other Digidestined, her eyes lighting   
up. "He says I'm doing WHAT? No way! I'd never do something like that!" She said,   
screaming.  
  
"Sure, you wouldn't…" Davis said, looking strangely at Yolei.  
  
"How could I be? I'm right here, and Ken's in the Digital World! Let's go stop   
that impostor! Digi-port open!" Yolei shouted, and the Digidestined were drawn through   
the portal into the Digital World.  
  
At this point, Yolei had gotten Ken somewhat under her spell. They were lying   
under a tree, arms around each other, kissing passionately. Ken thought that this was still   
the real Yolei, that she loved him that much.  
  
"Oh, Ken…I love you…" Yolei said to him.  
  
"Freeze, impostor!" Davis shouted at the fake Yolei, who was on top of Ken.  
  
"Yeah! Get off of my boyfriend, you slut!" Yolei shouted at the copy of herself,   
raising a fist.  
  
"Who are you calling a slut?" the fake shouted at Yolei, getting up from her   
"friend".  
  
"Yolei! I knew there was something fishy about this! I'm so sorry…" Ken said to   
Yolei, throwing his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Ken! It's all right; let's just blast this bimbo back to the Stone Age! Digi-  
Armour Energize!" Yolei shouted, giving Ken a quick kiss and raising her Digi-Egg to   
the sky.  
  
"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halcemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Okay, Halcemon! Let's go!" Yolei said, jumping on her Digimon's back.  
  
"Wait!" T.K. shouted, raising his arm. "Who are you? What is your purpose   
here?" T.K. asked the fake Yolei.  
  
"Me? Just having a little fun, that's all," the fake responded.  
  
"Fun? If that's your idea of fun, then get your butt out of here!" Yolei shouted at   
the copy.  
  
"Okay…I'll miss you, Ken! That was fun!" the fake shouted, blowing a kiss to   
Ken and waving goodbye. She then proceeded to disappear.  
  
"What on earth…" Ken exclaimed, taken aback by the events that had taken   
place.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Izzy." Kari said to the group.  
  
"Great idea! I'll e-mail him right now!" Davis said, sending a message to Izzy,   
telling him about the events that had occurred.  
  
That afternoon, Izzy had called them all over to his house to explain his theory.   
They all went into his room and sat down on the floor, and he began to speak.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you saw, what it was, or if it was good or evil,"   
Izzy said.  
  
"Well I wouldn't trust any of them, after what that…THING did to my   
boyfriend!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Yes, well, be on your guard, but don't start any fights. We don't know whose   
side they're on, and we don't want to alienate ourselves from possible allies," Izzy told   
the group.  
  
"Well then, let's go to the Digital World and see if we can find any more of these   
things!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Why? I wouldn't go seeking out trouble, Davis," Kari told him.  
  
"Kari's right. We shouldn't go looking for these things, although we do have to   
go to the Digital World to pick up the pieces from our last battles," T.K. said.  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" Davis yelled.  
  
"You know, you don't have to yell all of the time," Cody told Davis.  
  
"Shut up!" Davis screamed at Cody.  
  
"Davis, you're getting out of hand. Let's go clean up the Digital World," Ken   
said.  
  
"Okay, let's go! Digi-port open!" Yolei shouted, raising her D3 to the screen. The   
group was then transported to the Digital World.  
  
"We've got to be back by supper time, so I suggest we get to work," T.K.   
informed them.  
  
"Right!" Davis said, and the Digimon all digivolved to their champion levels.  
  
"Let's get to work! I'll go fix up that house over there with Ken, so not to let him   
out of my sight!" Yolei told them, grabbing Ken by the arm. "Come on, Aquilamon,   
Stingmon, let's go!"  
  
"Okay, Kari and I'll take the…graveyard? Dang it…I hate the graveyard shift!"   
T.K. said, with Angemon and Kari beside him. Gatomon rode on Kari's shoulders, and   
she took T.K.'s hand.  
  
"Sounds good to me, T.K." Kari said, giving him a cute smile.  
  
"You could melt me with that look, you know," T.K. replied, and the pair walked   
off.  
  
"We've got the fort, Cody!" Izzy said, walking over to him and Ankylomon.   
Kabuterimon flew overhead, and the four headed out.  
  
"Looks like I'm on my own…I'll go fix up that bridge. Hey Ex-Veemon! Let's   
go!" Davis shouted.  
  
The Digidestined headed off in their groups to repair the damage caused by their   
battles with Arukenimon and Mummymon, not to mention Blackwargreymon. They were   
all wondering if any of these copies would show up, and what they would do.  
  
Davis was working hard with brick and mortar, fixing the bridge back up to its   
original stature. Ex-Veemon was busy ferrying more bricks to Davis, and carrying bags   
of concrete. Then, he saw her. Kari was walking straight towards him! This day was   
definitely going well for him!   
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis shouted at her.  
  
"Shhh…" Kari said to him, as she planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Davis fell right   
into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck, and they   
locked in an embrace.  
  
"Whoa! I thought you were in love with T.K.!" Davis exclaimed, after the kiss.  
  
"So? What's to stop me from having a little fun?" Kari said, pushing Davis to the   
ground.  
  
"What? What's gotten into you, Kari? I like it!" Davis exclaimed, as Kari kissed   
him again.  
  
"Mmm…" Kari said, pressing closer to Davis. That's when Veemon saw what   
was going on. He decided to just leave the two of them alone, because he knew of Davis'   
feelings towards Kari.  
  
"Hmm…they're going a little far…ah, who cares! They're both doing it, so who   
cares!" Veemon said to himself, as he ran into Gatomon. "Gatomon! Hi!" Veemon said,   
as Gatomon just pushed him onto the ground and started kissing him. "What? Gatomon,   
what on earth are you doing? This is going a little far, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Gatomon said to Veemon, while still pressed against   
him.  
  
"Aw, what the heck! You don't get THIS kind of treatment everyday!" Veemon   
exclaimed, kissing Gatomon.  
  
"Hey, Davis, do you think we could…" Kari said, beginning to remove Davis'   
shirt.  
  
"Whoa! This is a little extreme! Look at how old we are here! This is going TOO   
far!" Davis said, pulling his shirt back on and standing up.  
  
"Hey, okay, okay, ease up! I'll stop…" Kari said, looking up at Davis,   
disappointed. She looked as though she was almost going to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, Kari, please," Davis said, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Alright…then, will you…" She said to him.  
  
"No! Absolutely-" Davis began, but was cut off by Kari giving him a passionate   
kiss on his lips. She pushed him back down to the ground, and he began to undo the back   
of her shirt. This is when Veemon came to his senses.  
  
"THIS IS WRONG! Davis! Stop!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"No!" Davis said from underneath Kari.  
  
"Ugh…" Veemon said, then he screamed "T.K.! Kari! ANYONE! HELP!"  
  
"Veemon?" T.K. shouted back towards the rookie Digimon.  
  
"T.K.! Get your butt over here-ungh!" Veemon tried to say, but was cut off by   
Gatomon's claws cutting into his back.  
  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shouted, turning around and hurling himself head first   
towards Gatomon.  
  
"Aah!" Gatomon shouted, as she was knocked back somewhat. She then wrapped   
her arms around Veemon, and held him down while slashing at him repeatedly.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" Patamon shouted, Digivolving into his   
Champion form.  
  
"What the hell?" T.K. exclaimed, as he saw Davis and Kari on top of each other,   
half-naked. "This is crazy! Veemon! What on earth is-Veemon!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon called, firing a blast of light into the fake Gatomon   
who was leaping up at him. She was reduced to her Rookie form, Salomon by the blast,   
and knocked unconscious.  
  
"T.K.! Thank goodness you showed up! That's the REAL Davis under there!"   
Veemon screamed, and T.K. thought that Veemon was going out of his digi-mind.  
  
"Right…like Davis would do THAT! I'd believe that he'd lose it, but not that far!   
You're crazy!" T.K. shouted at Veemon.  
  
"No! That's the REAL Davis! No joke! We've got to do something!" Veemon   
said.  
  
"Well…what do we do? Wait! What if we brought the real Kari in…would it even   
bring him back?" T.K. asked the blue Digimon before him.  
  
"If it doesn't I don't know what we're going to do…" Veemon said grimly. "Let's   
go get Kari."  
  
The trio walked over to where they had last found Kari, and found her standing   
right where they had left her. "I sense a great darkness here…" she said to the three.  
  
"Yeah, you got that right!" Veemon yelled.  
  
"Davis has lost it! A copy of you has got him completely seduced!" T.K. told   
Kari.  
  
"Damn it…let's go, fast! Gatomon! Time to digivolve!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"  
  
The group returned, only to find Davis lying there on the ground, with his clothes   
back on and everything. The fake Kari was lying down on the ground, out of sight.  
  
"Hey T.S.! You wouldn't believe what that girl you're supposedly in love with   
just did to me!" Davis said, a big smile running across his face.  
  
"You sicko!" Kari screamed at Davis.  
  
"What? You threw yourself at me!" he retorted.  
  
"That wasn't me!" she yelled, almost ready to kill him.  
  
"What? If it wasn't you, then that would mean you're a fake!" Davis shouted.  
  
"No, it means that that thing you just screwed is a fake, you moron." Angewomon   
said to Davis.  
  
"Aah! What have I done?" Davis said, "I thought that   
Kari…loved…me…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Davis screamed. His cries echoed through the   
Digital World, sending an unimaginable force through his Digivice. A golden light shone   
down on him from the sky, and a loud, high-pitched resonating sound was heard.  
  
"What's going on?" T.K. and Kari said simultaneously.  
  
"I don't know…" Angemon said.  
  
"Veemon Golden Armour digivolve to…Magnamon!"  
  
"Magnamon? What on earth?" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"There! She's behind there!" Davis pointed, towards the fake Kari by whom he   
had been tricked.  
  
"Right. Magna Blast!" Magnamon shouted, and fired a large power blast into the   
bushes. The bushes were obliterated by the blast, but the duplicate was nowhere to be   
seen.  
  
"No!" Davis screamed, "I vow that I will never act like that again! Kari! Be happy   
with T.K., and know that I always loved you!" Davis told Kari, running off. Magnamon   
de-digivolved into Veemon, and ran after him.  
  
"Davis! Wait!" Veemon, T.K., Angemon, and Kari shouted to him.  
  
"Why should I? What I've done is inexcusable! I should die, and that's what I'm   
going to do!" Davis yelled, continuing to run.  
  
"No! Davis!" Kari shouted, and Angewomon took off after her.  
  
"Davis! Get back here!" T.K. yelled, as Angemon flew to intercept him as well.  
  
"I don't deserve to live! You deserve better than me, Kari!" Davis screamed,   
running towards a nearby waterfall.  
  
"No! Davis, wait! Please! I don't want you to die!" Kari screamed, tears in her   
eyes.  
  
"Kari…? You…care about me after what I've done? Why?" Davis asked,   
stopping.  
  
"Davis, even though I love T.K., you're still my friend, and you're a good guy. I   
don't think you deserve to die, your love and devotion for me is very strong. Hopefully   
you'll someday forget what she did to you, and can live with yourself again," Kari told   
him.  
  
"Thank you, Kari…I'll try to be a bit less of a jerk toward you," Davis said.  
  
"Thanks, Davis," Kari replied, giving him a hug, "Now don't go and die on us   
now, you're a Digidestined!"  
  
"Right! Now that…that happened, maybe Izzy can get a DNA test. At least some   
good came of it, right Davis?" T.K. said.  
  
"Good idea, T.K. I guess maybe some good will come of what I did! Oh, and   
Kari? If you're ANYTHING like that, T.K.'s got something REALLY good coming to   
him!" Davis laughed. Then everyone started laughing, and the others came, hearing the   
sound.  
  
"Davis! What's going on?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Ken continued.  
  
"I…don't want to talk about it," Davis answered.  
  
"Why? Did Kari do something?" Yolei asked, smirking.  
  
"Kari…" Davis said, crying.  
  
"What's with him?" Ken asked.  
  
"Long story, best to let him tell you when he's ready. It was…one of the copies.   
One of…me," Kari told Ken.  
  
"Oh…no…NO! That is so sick, so evil; to play with a young boy's mind like   
that…I vow that I will have revenge on these evil beings! I will fight them until I have no   
more breath in myself!" Ken shouted, looking up to the sky.  
  
"I'll fight them beside you, Ken, forever! Until we die, we will fight!" Yolei   
added.  
  
"I'll fight to protect Kari!" T.K. said.  
  
"And I'll make sure T.K. doesn't get himself into trouble!" Kari joked.  
  
"I'll fight too!" Cody cried.  
  
"Right! I guess I've got to redeem myself somehow, so I'm in too!" Davis   
shouted, raising his Digivice to the sky. "Let's go talk to Izzy!"  
  
After they return home and have dinner, they all go back over to Izzy's house, to   
find out if he's figured out how to keep the Dark Digidestined, as they have been dubbed   
by T.K., out of their Digital World.  
  
"Well, it's not that simple. They're from another Digital World, and there's only   
one way to seal it off: from both ends. That means one of you has to go THERE," Izzy   
explained.  
  
"Well how do we do that?" Davis asked.  
  
Izzy stood up and said to the group, "I have a theory. If they can get to our world,   
all we have to do is find where they come through into our world and use that to go to   
theirs."  
  
"Well, who's going to go then?" Kari asked.  
  
"I volunteer. I'm the only one who can really resist the temptation of the dark   
world," Cody said.  
  
"No, Cody. You can resist the temptation, but you could be captured," Izzy said.   
"It's more that just resistance."  
  
"Please Izzy, let me go! I have to redeem myself for what I've done, and besides,   
I have just the plan to get myself in!" Davis said.  
  
"Alright, but don't get in over your head, ok?" Izzy warned Davis.  
  
"Be careful, Davis," Kari told him.  
  
"Thanks Kari. I'll come back, don't you worry! Now, I have to get home, my   
mom's gonna kill me!" Davis shouted, running out and towards home.  
  
"Yeah, we're done, we'd all best go home. We're going to have to back Davis up,   
and we've got to seal off the portal from this end. Wait a minute! Won't Davis be trapped   
in the dark world when we close the portal?" T.K. asked Izzy.  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about that! He'll be stranded in the dark world, and   
there's no way around it! Someone has to sacrifice themselves to save this world…" Izzy   
told them, drooping his head in sadness.  
  
Ken pulled his cellular phone from his backpack, and dialled up Davis' home   
number. "He should be home by now…hello, Davis?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Davis," Davis said.  
  
"It's Ken, we have a big problem."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Well, when you close the rift, you'll be trapped in the dark world forever, and we   
have no other way to do it."  
  
"No other way? Well…I'll do it. I have no reason to stay with the Digidestined…I   
deserve to die for what I did."  
  
"No you don't. People make mistakes! Look at what I did as the Digimon   
Emperor!"  
  
"Yeah…but somehow…this is worse. I desecrated the memory of the girl I   
loved…Kari…"  
  
"Well Kari is going to be with T.K. until the world ends, believe me. I liked her   
for a little while too, but then realized that it wasn't really anything. What are we going to   
do about the rift though?"  
  
"I've already decided what I have to do. I'll close it," Davis said, a tear running   
down his eyes. He thought of his friends…of Kari…all the memories they shared   
together. He would make her proud of him, for once in his life. He would prove to her   
that he wasn't just a worthless jerk. She and T.K. were happy, and he would not get in the   
way of that happiness. He had to disappear.  
  
"Davis…good luck. I respect your decision and will never forget this," Ken told   
Davis. For once Ken felt that Davis was taking some responsibility, even if it cost him his   
life.  
  
The next day, the Digidestined assembled. Davis was early, for once, and when   
the others arrived they found him in tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked him.  
  
"Goodbye, Kari…I loved you so much…" Davis told Kari, giving her a kiss   
goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye? You mean…you're closing the rift?" Kari asked him, almost crying.  
  
"Yeah…I want you to be proud of me for once. I want you and T.K. to be happy,   
and I'd just always get in the way of that. Have a good life Kari."  
  
"Davis! Why are you doing this?" Yolei screamed, in tears.  
  
"Because someone has to, that's why!" He retorted.  
  
"Goodbye, Davis…" Yolei said, and she wrapped his arms around him. After that,   
all of the other Digidestined shook hands with him, and Davis opened up the portal to the   
Digital World.  
  
"Goodbye, my friends…Kari, my love," Davis said before he was enveloped by   
the light.  
  
"Let's go guys, we've got a rift to seal!" Izzy shouted, diving through the portal.   
The others followed him, and they all arrived in the Digital World. Davis stood there, and   
began looking around the area.  
  
"Davis, what are you going to do to find the portal?" Ken asked him.  
  
"Simple! That mirror Kari is probably dying to get her hands on me again, and   
I'm going to give her what she wants, or so she thinks!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Good idea, Davis," Cody said.  
  
"Well, I'll go ahead, you follow behind me, but not too close. You need to stay   
out of sight," Davis said.  
  
"No problem! Hawkmon, ready?" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Digi-Armour energize!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armour-Digivolve to…Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Shurimon! Great idea! He can move silently, right?" Davis asked.  
  
"Can I move silently, he asks? Is Tai's hair bigger than his head?" Shurimon said.   
Everyone laughed, and Davis began to walk.  
  
"Kari!" He called out.  
  
"Davis?" The mirror Kari called back to him, walking towards him.  
  
"Kari…I want you…I want to go with you back to your world," Davis said.  
  
"Oh…Davis…fine. Follow me," the fake Kari said, snickering. She'd bagged a   
Digidestined!  
  
"This is a dream come true for me…even if you're not the same Kari, it's still   
good!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I love it when you talk like that…" The mirror Kari said, holding herself   
close to Davis as they walked.  
  
"So how much farther to the portal?" Davis asked.  
  
"Right here, actually. Dark Digi-Port open!" the mirror Kari shouted, holding her   
Digivice to the air. A black rift opened up, and Shurimon knew that it was time.  
  
"Double Star!" Shurimon shouted, throwing a huge throwing star into the mirror   
Kari. She fell to the ground, dead. Davis then put his foot on her head, tears in his eyes.  
  
"This is for what you've done to me!" he said, as he kicked her body out of the   
way. He then walked through the portal, dragging the body.  
  
"Alright everyone, he's in! Let's get this thing sealed!" Shurimon called.  
  
All of the Digidestined pointed their Digivices at the rift. Light began to emanate   
from each one, and the beams surrounded the portal. On Davis' side, he did the same, as   
he knelt on the ground, crying. He had lost them all.  
  
The black portal began to close, slowly, then more quickly, and it finally   
disappeared with a loud snap. Davis cried out "Kari!" then dropped to the ground. It was   
over. His life would have to be lived out in this sick, twisted Digital World. He then   
turned to his right, and saw what snapped him back to reality: Mimi, naked, bathing   
under a waterfall with none other than Ex-Veemon. This was insane! That was when it   
happened: a bright red portal appeared before him. He stepped through, not knowing   
what it did or where he would go. As long as it was away from that darkness, it would be   
fine. He reappeared right in front of Kari.  
  
"Davis? You're alive!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.  
  
"Kari! Oh, I can't believe I'm back!" Davis shouted, returning her hug and   
kissing her.  
  
"Hey! Back off, ok Davis? I'm still T.K.'s girl no matter how happy I am to see   
you alive!" She said, slapping him lightly across the face.  
  
"It's still good to be back, Kari, I'll and able to rest knowing that your Dark   
Mirror has been broken."  
  
THE END  



End file.
